The Adventures of Naruko
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto would have transpired or at least how I believe things could have turned out if Naruto was a girl and she had a crush on Sasuke like every other girl will have swearing in it and eventually hard core lemons if you don't know what those are it's basically reading porn pretty much anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Naruko's Past

**The Adventures of Naruko**

 **Chapter #1 Naruko's Past**

[AN: There's a bit of a Lemon Tease in this Chapter but that's it]

A long time ago a Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Village blah, blah, blah! You all know the story what you don't know is that on that night it was split into two parts the Good and Evil the Male and Female parts and a Woman named Kushina had the Evil and male half re-sealed up inside her and the female and good half was sealed away inside her daughter the attack only lasted a few hours but the damage was extensive and The 4th Hokage nearly sacrificed his life to save the Village but the 3rd Hokage arrived just before he died and he healed Minato and Kushina and even Naruko their daughter now this is what happens 16 Years Later

Naruko was walking along skipping alone when she came across a bully it was a most unpleasant experience because he stopped her by standing in the way and her not noticing him made her bump into him and fall back "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Naruko Uzumaki you and your friends gave me quite the beating back in the day but now you're all alone and no one's coming to your rescue he pushes Naruko up against the wall and lifts her skirt up to reveal pink Panties she tried to scream for help but the bully had covered her mouth she bit the hand the successfully let out a scream for help so he gaged her then took her panties off revealing a cleanly shaved pussy Naruko was scared "Help" she thought suddenly the bully was knocked over and went flying he was pissed "Who did that!"

Sasuke looks smug with his hands in his pocket "You ought to be ashamed of yourself assaulting a lady like that" Naruko closed her legs quickly and looked at Sasuke with happiness she had been saved Sasuke clicked his fingers and his eyes turned red and the Sharingan appeared only in Phase 1 but that's still impressive "The Sharingan?" the bully asked "Oh I get it you're an Uchiha who thinks his better than everyone else!" Sasuke scoffs "Pft! No just you and scum like you!" The bully got pissed "Why You!" He goes to punch Sasuke but Sasuke dodges it

Sasuke wares him out by doing this for 5 Minutes then " _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**_ " he aims the Jutsu at the sky and it explodes then looks at the bully "That could have been you remember that next time you think about picking on someone okay" he taps the Bully's cheek twice then turns away the bully runs away screaming "MOMMMMMY!" Sasuke offers a hand Naruko takes it but doesn't move Sasuke looks confused then sees her panties on the ground Naruko winces then Sasuke smiles he covers his eyes with both hands and turns around "I won't look I promise" Naruko smiles and picks her Panties of and goes to put them on but stops for a second "Peak and I'll kill you" Sasuke laughs "I won't I swear" Naruko believes him and nods she puts her panties on "thank you, you can turn around now" Sasuke smiles are you alright Naruko nods "yes thank you um…"

Sasuke smiles "Sasuke Uchiha at your service" he bows and kisses Naruko's hand Naruko blushes and does a little Curtsy "Naruko Uzumaki, I'm honoured Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smiles "Well see you around Naruko be careful" She smiles and nods Sasuke walks away never knowing if he'd see her again but hoping he would Naruko blushes like crazy then heads home

 **XXX At The Manor XXX**

Naruko walks inside then closes the door behind her and leans on it and smiles she then looks at the hand Sasuke kissed and touches it trying to remember the sensation and she smiles as if there's no tomorrow "You seem happy something good happen today?" She sees her dad Minato Namikaze "Dad? You're home tonight?" Minato smiles "Of course I am I finally finished the huge amount of Paperwork most likely Shikaku will have another one waiting for me when I get back tomorrow but I felt like taking the time to see my beautiful family Naruko smiles "Awesome!" She sits down at the dinner table with her Dad and Mom "So why were you so happy when you came home?" Minato asked "A Boy! It was a boy wasn't it?" Kushina asked Minato got a bit tense "Oh, sweetheart she's going to discover boys eventually I mean she's 16 for crying out loud 2 years away from graduating Konoha High and on her way to becoming a Ninja you can't protect her forever" Minato gets "Grumpy I know! But she's my little Princess I just want to protect her forever!"

Naruko rolls her eyes "daaaad…" Minato smiles "Sorry so what was it" Naruko gets nervous "well I was on my way home and someone tried to rape me…" Both Minato and Kushina went into full on Rage Mode Glowing with Demonic Power Naruko calmed them down " **But…!** I was saved by a guy" she smiles as she remembers "he took on the guy that was trying to hurt me and he beat him but did it without even touching the guy it was incredible and his name was Sasuke Uchiha!" she squeals excitedly then smiles "I… I think I'm in love" Minato looks dramatically at the ceiling " **NNNOOOOOOO!** " he looks back at them both then awkwardly laughs "Heh sorry"

Naruko yawns "I think I'm gonna go to bed now guys see you in the morning" she wanders off to bed then lies on her back on the bed and waits for sleep to come Kushina and Minato are in the next room having a serious talk "You need to talk to her Kushina" Minato said calmly which was the scariest thing of all because if you were there you'd know how pissed he was by his eyes Kushina nods "yes Naruko and Sasuke can't ever love each other an Uchiha touching our little Naruko it makes me sick we need to make sure they stay as far away from one another as possible" Minato nods "I'll do what I can from my end you need to try and discourage her from seeing him" Kushina smiles "you know Naruko her seeing him again will probably freak her up she'll screw all and any chances with him all by herself" Minato nods "yes just be sure" Kushina smiles "But what's so bad about them coming into contact with each other it's not like we're at war with each other"

Minato sighs "it's worse than that much worse Madara Uchiha has been sealed away for years but the very first Namikaze and Uchiha used a special type of Seal so that if an Uchiha and Namikaze ever made love the seal would be broken they made it a blood Seal so that it continued down the line because if they didn't when they died the seal would break" Kushina frowns "So they can't be together because if they did the worst evil the world had ever seen for centuries would be let out if they did?" Minato nods "Yes." Kushina smiles but Minato could tell she was a bit sad "I'll deal with it then.

Kushina did what she said she would she talked with Naruko to try and keep her away from Sasuke but being a rebellious Teenage Girl she wouldn't listen and ran away from home it only lasted a week but and she managed to rebuild her relationship with her mom but they dropped talking about Sasuke the same night Sasuke had saved Naruko was the same night Itachi Murdered his entire Clan and Sasuke was pissed as you might imagine Sasuke and Naruko ended up in the same Class for the next two years but she couldn't talk to him whenever she tried she'd turn into a bumbling mess Sakura and Hinata would always console her Ino would always laugh at her failures because it gave her a bigger chance with Sasuke on Graduation Day she made a horrible mistake

Sasuke walking up stairs to class Naruko was walking down stairs to her locker to get her books they both see each other and freeze "Sasuke?" Naruko says "Naruko?" both smile when someone bumps into Naruko and Naruko squeals like a girl and accidentally kisses Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruko enjoy it and are in complete bliss as it's happening but elsewhere

 **XXX At Madara's Seal XXX**

A Group of 5 Guards from one from every hidden village playing cards C throws his cards down for everyone to see "I win again comrades!" everyone else throws the cards in the air annoyed "I have a feeling your cheating C" says L C laughs "no way I'm just that good" he laughs M looks at the seal as it fluxes "Hey look something's going on with the Seal!" everyone stops acting silly and looks at the Seal S looks serious "Okay everyone we need to report this to all the Villages as quickly as possible don't bother coding your letter just send them out!" All nod "Roger!"

 **XXX At Konoha High XXX**

Naruko releases Sasuke's lips then flushes red and rushes past him not looking at him in the eyes Sasuke feeling bad goes to go after her "Naruko! Wait!" his friend Shikamaru grabs his arm "leave it alone man going after girls is just asking for trouble trust me." Sasuke looks up and sees Shikamaru right in front of him and Choji and Kiba behind the guards of the stairs "Shikamaru? Kiba? & Choji what are you guys doing here" Shino appears behind him "don't forget me." Sasuke turns around suddenly "Geez! But what are you guys doing here?" all sigh "Sensei asked us to go get you your late for Advanced Jutsu and it's finally Practical today" Shikamaru says Sasuke nods "Okay I hope Naruko will be okay" Kiba laughs "Oh does Sasuke have a little crush on the Hokage's Daughter!" Sasuke looks annoyed Oh, Shut up will ya!" Kiba laughs "But seriously don't worry about it Naruko is a chick and chicks stick together"

 **XXX Lunch Time XXX**

Naruko crying "I can't believe it my first kiss with Sasuke and he probably hates me for it" she continues to cry Sakura comforts Naruko "I'm sure that's not true Naruko no one could ever hate you" Hinata nods "yeah Sakura's right Naruko we know how kind and thoughtful you can be you and Sasuke were made for each other if anything he's probably missing your lips giggles Sakura annoyed because she likes Sasuke too "Well let's not go that far!" Naruko sighs and falls asleep exhausted with all her crying Sasuke appears walking around looking for Naruko but not realising where she is then Lunch Time Finishes and it's time for the Graduation Test

 **XXX In Class XXX**

Iruka claps his hands "Congrats everyone for making it this far now's your final test all you have to do is create a Clone or Shadow Clone and you Pass but if you really want to make sure you pass impress us with how many you can create or the Justus combined with it okay let's see Sasuke you're up first" Sasuke walks down and smiles he makes a hand sigh " **Clone Transformation Jutsu!** " 2 Clones of Sasuke transformed as Iruka Sensei appear Iruka smiles "good job Sasuke next is…" it goes on like that for 2 Hours until Iruka calls Naruko "Naruko let's see what you can do" Naruko nods " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " 10 Shadow Clones appear "I could do more but there isn't enough space in here" she said smug she looks at Sasuke who smiles impressed Naruko suddenly turns away Sasuke gets worried she hates him for the kiss and goes to say something but is stopped by Shikamaru "Seriously dude more effort than it's worth" Everyone passes and Naruko goes home and goes straight to bed the next day was Squad Assignments

 **XXX On Konoha High's Roof XXX**

Naruko was sent to the Roof to meet his Squad and Sensei as soon as she got there she saw Shikamaru and Sasuke Minato had been too busy figuring out what to do about the Seal's fluxing to worry about how close Naruko and Sasuke were getting. Suddenly Guh Sensei appeared "Hello kids now let's begin shall we!" all look at him dumbfounded

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Read & Review**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rookie 12

The Adventures of Naruko

Chapter #2

The Rookie 12

[AN: I've Mixed The Squad's Up a bit hope you enjoy]

 **XXX Konoha High's Rooftop XXX**

Suddenly Guy Sensei appeared "Hello kids now let's begin shall we!" all look at him dumbfounded Guy saw their expressionless faces "what's wrong with you all I just made a fantastic entrance and you all just act as if I was wearing make-up I'm not am I?" all shake their heads Guy smiles "Good okay let's sound off I'm Might Guy! Your new Sensei! You!" points at Naruko she looks confused "Naruko Uzumaki." Guy gets right in her face "I can't hear you!" Naruko gets scared "Naruko Uzumaki Sir!" Guy smiles "that's better and wow you're Lord 4th's Daughter I remember when you were born." he points at Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha!" Guy smiles "Well done alright your turn" he looks at Shikamaru and he groans "Shikamaru Nara man what a drag…" Guy sighs then smiles "Alright that'll do I suppose now let's get moving I want to test you myself"

 **XXX At The Training Ground XXX**

Guy smiles "alright your task is simple I'm going to hide then you 3 need to find me and if you can land a hit on me before noon tomorrow you pass if not you fail and I send you back to the Academy" everyone looks confused "that's all?" Naruko suddenly realised what he said "Wait send us back but we just graduated Guy smiles "that's where your wrong you see your Graduation test was just to weed out the ones who weren't good enough to even be considered but this test is to see how you deal with real life battle circumstances and see how you deal with them if you can pass after all the enemy won't go easy on you just because your all Genin" Naruko realises what his saying is true she smiles "alright then **Bring… It… On!** " Guy sensei smiles "That's Right let your boiling blood and fire of youth surge through you come at me with everything you've got! On 1… 2… 3…!" he disappears Naruko runs off trying to find Guy "Where is he? I gotta show Sasuke how strong I am wait what am I saying I need to focus! Ahhhh!"

Naruko slaps her cheeks 3 times to help her concentrate while she concentrates she closes her eyes and 3 scents appear like smoke a dark green coloured one a bright dark blue coloured one and lastly a lighter green one she follows the Dark Green one and discovers Guy Sensei "I found you Guy Sensei!" she charges at him and then hits a tree she turns around and sees him behind her "What the…? Your fast?" Guy Sensei smiles "Come Forth Naruko! Show Me what You Got!" Naruko gets ready "Shadow Clone Jutsu" 5 Naruko's appear and charge at Guy as well as the real Naruko. Naruko and Guy start trading blows but Naruko is the only one getting hit all of her Shadow Clones disappear and she goes flying and falls unconscious in front of Shikamaru he groans "What a drag."

Sasuke follows Guy and he goes full force shooting fire balls and different Jutsu's and traps until his worn out Shikamaru gets a winning idea at about midnight "Okay Sasuke, Naruko I need you 2 to distract the guy I'll do my thing" Naruko and Sasuke look at him confused "your thing?" Shikamaru nods "yeah you know ah it's too troublesome to explain just trust me" Sasuke and Naruko shrug and run of and distract Guy Naruko with hundreds of Shadow Clones Sasuke with his traps suddenly Guy stops in his tracks and turns around to see Shikamaru holding a hand sign "Got' cha. Go on guys get him we only need to hit him once after all" Naruko and Sasuke smile as they Charge and punch Guy full force then Shikamaru charges at guy and just before they hit each other Shikamaru releases his Jutsu and doges Guy's punch and hits Guy himself everyone cheers excitedly Guy looks pissed when a background appears of a volcano erupting and fire in his eyes "Well Done! You All Pass This is Team Guy and our first mission is…!"

 **XXX After The Mission XXX**

Guy sensei looking like he just ate dog turd he looks at the mission request "A Cat OUR FIRST MISSION WAS TO RETRIEVE A RUNAWAY CAT!" Shikamaru shrugs "well we are just Genin" Guy looks at Shikamaru with eyes full of passion "It doesn't matter you were able to hit me flat on my butt you deserve so much better missions!" Naruko nods "yeah c'mon Dad you're the Hokage isn't there anything you can do?" Naruko asks Minato goes to say something but before he can they all here a woman crying "Pleaaaaase! I know we can't afford much but my Father is going to die if you don't do something!" Guy Sensei gets a glint in his eyes as does Naruko Minato gets nervous as does everyone else "Naruko appears in front of the woman "What's wrong!" the woman looks up "it's my father he was kidnapped during work you see he's a bridge builder and there's a Mob Boss who has settled in and if the bridge is built we will officially become part of the Land of Fire and the Feudal Lord will have to do something about our situation so Yato has kidnapped my father in hopes if discouraging anyone from working on the bridge and soon he'll kill my Father I need help!" Naruko smiles "Leave it to me! Naruko Uzumaki is on the case right sensei?" she looks up at Guy Sensei with tears running down his face "What a sad story of course we'll help you!"

Minato clears his throat "…or that is what I'd like to say but without the funds for the mission level we can't do anything" a little boy scoffs "See mum I told you they wouldn't help! Not that they could do anything they'd just get themselves killed!" the Woman looks at her son horrified "So sorry, Inari apologise right now!" Inari turns in a huff Naruko smiles "I'll save your Father don't you worry what's his name?" the woman smiles "thank you his name is Tazuna" Shikamaru groans "how troublesome…" Sasuke just walks out of the room "let's go then." All walk away Minato looks dumbfounded "d…did they just ignore me?!" Iruka smiles "afraid so sir." Minato sighs "alright now that they're preoccupied how's Mizuki doing? I know he tried to betray the village but he's still your friend right?" Iruka smiles "yeah I've been to see him a few times but he doesn't want to see me I don't know what to do" Minato smiles "just don't give up on him now moving on the Seal has been fluxing I was so busy with that I completely forgot to reorganize the teams" Iruka frowned "if I had known about it I would never have…" Minato nods "I know but we need to make sure they don't get too close" Iruka nervously smiles "that might be a bit difficult they're teenagers remember full of hormones anything could happen" Minato nods "exactly which is why I'm going to have to figure out a way to split them up meanwhile you try and find out who Mizuki was going to give the Forbidden/Sacred Scroll of Sealing to if it's who I think we're in big trouble" Iruka nods "yes sir" he disappears Minato sighs "Orochimaru are you making your move if so know that I will stop you!"

 **XXX On The Path to The Land of Waves XXX**

Naruko skipping along with her bag on her back "I can't believe it I'm finally on a mission outside the village I'm finally leaving the village!" she says excitedly Guy sensei smiles "That's Right Don't Hold In Your Excitement Let It All Out Let Your Soul Burn With The Fiery Passion Of Your Youth!" everyone stares at him except Naruko she's too excited to even listen to what he's saying she looks at Sasuke then remembers how they kissed then turns away and blushes then thinks to herself "come on it was just one kiss and he doesn't seem to care about it! Gah! Why is this bothering me so much I'm such a loser" she bangs her head repeatedly everyone stares at her she notices and recomposes herself "So where are we going Guy Sensei?" Guy stops "Well from what our Clients have told us the Land of Waves is a place where Yato has set up and he is a cruel dictator we are to break into his compound release the Bridge Builder Tazuna then protect him as he finishes the bridge then the land of Fire's Feudal Lord will be able to take action so we get in get out got it" everyone nods then Shikamaru speaks up "it's a good plan easy if it works but if not?" Guy thinks for a moment then says "if that happens we do what all Ninja do" Shikamaru sighs "which is?" Guy Sensei laughs "We wing it and hope like hell we get out alive" Naruko laughs "I wonder how Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are doing" she thinks to herself.

 **XXX With Kakashi Sensei XXX**

Kakashi looking at his exhausted squad Sakura Neji and Kiba Neji stood up then activated the Byakugan then stood in the signature Hyuuga Clan Gentle Fist style Kakashi smiles "good to see that you're finally getting serious" Kiba smiles "Oh, yeah well watch this "Beast Art Mimicry Fang Over Fang!" his Dog Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they both jump into the air and start spinning and crash into Kakashi sensei but he appears behind Sakura nearly out of breath because they almost hit him "Damn it that was close" he looks down at Sakura "you need to get in there Sakura you may not have a Kekkei Gen Kai like them but if you don't try you won't be able to get a bell from me Sakura smiles "What?" Kakashi asked Sakura just showed him that she had taken both bells when he was distracted then Sakura tosses one both bells to Neji an Kiba who grabs them "Wasn't hungry anyway" said Sakura as she left Neji, Kiba watch her leave "Wow" Kakashi clicks his fingers "Don't even think about it she is way out of your league" Neji smiles well I know she's out of Kiba's league but…" is about to finish his sentence when Kakashi says "She's my daughter Neji then finishes his sentence differently than he was going to "but I think girls a too much trouble for me to even bother trying" Kakashi smiles "Good"

 **XXX With Kurenai Sensei XXX**

Kurenai has Choji and Lee in a Genjutsu as well as Ino but unlike the boys she is breaking out of the Genjutsu "Hah!" Ino shouts as she runs over to Lee and touches his shoulder then she releases Choji "Come on guys we need to concentrate she keeps throwing Genjutsu's at us we need to think like a genius

 **XXX With Shikamaru XXX**

Shikamaru sneezes "someone must be talking about me" he said Guy laughs "onwards and forwards my young pupils!" Sasuke just groans "this is gonna be a long mission I can just tell"

 **XXX Back With Kurenai's Team XXX**

Ino thinks then comes up with an idea "okay here's my plan okay Choji you distract her with your Human Boulder thing then Lee will attack from behind and subdue her then I'll use my Jutsu to possess her and then you guys tie her up and I'll release the Jutsu then we win got it Choji and Lee nod Choji charges as he shouts " _ **Human Boulder!**_ " a gigantic human boulder is heading towards Kurenai and she gets ready then it changes direction and confuses her that's when Lee attack he subdues her and Ino runs into action and makes a hand sign in front of Kurenai " _ **Mind Transfer Jutsu!**_ " Ino's body collapses Kurenai/Ino shouts at Choji "okay do it now tie Kurenai up!" Choji gets weirded out by it "Just Do It!" Kurenai/Ino shouts Choji nods and does what he's told

 **XXX With Asuma Sensei XXX**

Tenten, Shino, and Hinata are exhausted Asuma smiles while smoking "well you pass but I'm not quitting my smokes just yet because you were un able to beat me Tenten exhausted falls to the ground "Sweet I'm a Genin awesome!"

 **XXX On The Pathway XXX**

Guy Sensei is trapped in a Water Orb and a man Zabuza is looking at Guy's Squad "So you're the Ninja sent to stop my employer I must say I'm disappointed I was hoping for a real challenge but I'll enjoy tearing you all to shreds except you little one" he points at Naruko "I always keep a souvenir from all my missions and you'll do just fine" he laughs this sends shivers down Naruko's spine she senses how stronger he is to her Guy Sensei finally getting serious shouts at Naruko and the rest "RUN! YOUR YOUTHFUL PASSION CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM ZABUZA HE ONLY HAS TO DEAL WITH ME THOUGH THEN I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU SO RUN! HE CAN'T CHASE AFTER YOU AND KEEP ME LOCKED IN THIS ORB!" Zabuza smiles "Oh can't I?" he makes a hand sign with one hand " _ **Water Clone Jutsu**_ " water from the lake behind them shoots out at Zabuza's feet then a Clone of him appears from the Water and he charges at them Guy Sensei freaking out shouts at Naruko "RUN!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3: Naruko Kidnapped

The Adventures of Naruko

Chapter #3

Naruko Kidnapped

Guy Sensei shouts at Naruko and the others "Run!" Naruko goes to run but falls over Sasuke picks her up and tries running but suddenly there's an explosion where they're running and the pathway has disappeared now there's only a gigantic hole too large to go around or jump over Naruko breaks down "I… I'm sorry I thought I was ready for this but I'm just a weak fragile girl my dad was right I shouldn't have become a Ninja Sasuke shakes Naruko "Naruko! Snap out of it the only way we're going to get out of here is by freeing Guy Sensei so any ideas?" Naruko looks at him "Why are you asking me Shikamaru is the one with the plans Shikamaru points to himself confused "Great now I'm the team leader?" Sasuke nods "as much as I hate to admit it she's right you were the one who came up with the idea to beat Guy sensei you can do it again Zabuza is dragging his sword along the concrete "Time to die and submit kiddies" Naruko passes out Shikamaru "turns around and sees an unconscious Naruko "Great now we're 2 men down okay let me think I can do this!"

 **XXX Flash Back XXX**

Naruko is Training with her Mother and Kushina beats Naruko "well done you did a lot better this time" Kushina smiles Naruko frowns "yeah but I didn't even hit you once I don't know maybe what dad said is right maybe I should do something else instead of being a Ninja I don't really have the talent for it" Kushina smiles "Well what would you do?" Naruko shrugs "don't know" Kushina nods "exactly because you don't want to do anything else look it won't be easy you may even come across a more powerful enemy straight off the batt but as long as you remember you are the proud Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki 2 People with Kekkei Gen Kai you have the ability to unlock at least one so you can defeat any enemy in your way just believe in yourself and you can do anything okay" Naruko looks at her Mom "Really?" Kushina giggles "Really now come on let's go have some Lunch" Naruko follows Kushina as they leave the training field

 **XXX End of Flash Back XXX**

 **XXX Back At The Village XXX**

Minato has called an emergency meeting about the Seal with Madara inside it "Okay so we need to…" Kakashi sees Minato's distracted "Minato Sensei is something wrong?" Minato shakes his head "no I just have a bad feeling about something" suddenly he rushes to the window and looks and he gets a large pain in his chest almost like someone was squeezing his heart he looks up at Kakashi "Kakashi!" Kakashi stands ready "Asuma! Kurenai!" Both stand ready as well "Something has happened to Naruko and her squad I don't know how but I can feel it go and help out then report back here when they're safe" All of them nod and say in union "Yes Lord Hokage" they disappear and start heading down towards the land of waves

 **XXX With Guy Sensei's Team XXX**

Sasuke was protecting Naruko's body while she was out and Shikamaru was trying to use his shadow to capture Zabuza but he kept missing eventually he had defeated Sasuke and Shikamaru then Guy started hitting on the Water Orb "Leave them alone!" Zabuza walked up to Naruko who had just came to she looked around and saw Shikamaru and Sasuke she reached for Sasuke but her hand was taken by Zabuza "you better get used to being my slave because you're coming with me" Naruko was terrified in all her life she had never come across a Shinobi as powerful as this one nor one as scary Zabuza stroked Naruko and she screamed scared when finally Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai arrived Zabuza's clone disappeared then Zabuza stepped back "I know when the odds are against me but I'll be back" he glances at Kakashi "I know you! I'll be seeing you again real soon" he looks at Naruko and then suddenly appears in front of her and picks her up "you're coming with me" Naruko struggles to get out of Zabuza's grip but to no avail Zabuza disappeared into splashing water

Guy coughed up some water "You leave her alone!" Kakashi and all the Jounin try to stop Zabuza but he disappears Guy turns to Kakashi "Kakashi what are you doing here and how did you get across the massive hole!" Kakashi smiled "The Hokage sent me he was worried about his daughter so he asked us to make sure she was okay and it's a good thing he did otherwise you would be dead and there's be no one to save her Sasuke and Shikamaru groan as the wake up "What happened?" Sasuke asks "Naruko! Where is she?!" Guy looks down in anger "She was taken." Sasuke runs up to him "What do you mean Taken?!" Guy Zabuza retreated when Kakashi showed up with Asuma and Kurenai but he grabbed Naruko and disappeared!" Sasuke looks around frantically "Where did they go!" Guy sighs "We don't know, but don't worry we'll get her back."

Sasuke gets angry "Don't worry you don't even know where she is He could be torturing her for all we know or he could be selling her for money or something worse!" Kakashi nods "yes that's why we need to find out where she is as quickly as possible but first…" Asuma Kurenai you relay what just happened to the Hokage I'll go with Guy I think the first place we should start looking is Yato's HQ and find out where she is got it?" Both nod Shikamaru shakes his head "Why are you getting so worried about Naruko anyway?" Sasuke glares at him you know why" Shikamaru nods "I always said that she would be nothing but Trouble" Sasuke gets even more angry "You want to say you told me so you were right okay if I hadn't fallen for her I wouldn't care as much but I can't help it! I care about her we need to get her back okay!"

Shikamaru nods "But where do we start looking do we follow what Kakashi said and head to the HQ?" Sasuke shakes "We don't even know if Yato was the employer of Zabuza he only called the person who wants us dead his Employer there might even be more than one employer for all we know we need to track Zabuza down" Shikamaru nods "I'll see what I can do"

 **XXX With Naruko XXX**

Naruko suddenly sits up in a bed she is no longer wearing her ninja outfit she is wearing a long white silky dress she turns and sees a letter on the bedside table she picks it up and reads it "Come meet me in the dining room" Naruko leaves the room and looks out a window to see that she's on the water so she wouldn't be able to escape even if she wanted to which she did very much "So you're the girl" Naruko turned to see a pretty woman in a long green silky dress "Who are you" Naruko asks the woman replies with "My name is Haku I serve Master Zabuza" Naruko smiles "nice to meet you can you help me get out of here I need to escape and get back to my friends"

Haku laughs "Escape there is no escape for any of us. You were chosen by Zabuza which means you must be special and if your special that means he wants you and will do anything to keep you he collects women with special chakra you see he has an entire book on targets he wishes to possess and no one has ever been able to find us I was his first woman I came willingly others have needed some encouragement to cooperate but know this you are never going home" Naruko looked at Haku shocked "but I can't stay here I have a family back in the leaf village friends a life" Haku shrugs "forget about all of them that life is gone forever and if you decide to make trouble there are counter measures for troublemakers" she smiles which creeps Naruko out and it makes her shudder Haku walks down the hallway "follow me please" Naruko follows Haku to the Dining Room

Haku opens the door "she has arrived Master" Zabuza smiles and raises his wine glass Naruko sits down at the dinner table "how do you find my humble abode" Naruko shrugs "it's alright I guess" Zabuza smiles he takes the bandages off his face to reveal nothing in particular scary about him he just wears the bandages to intimidate the enemy Naruko not wanting to indulge Zabuza anymore "What am I doing here Zabuza?" Zabuza smiles "Straight to the point I like you yes well you are an Uzumaki and Namikaze you have the ability to activate both Kekkei Gen Kai well you will do once you activate it and I have made it my personal goal to bear a child of every Kekkei Gen Kai" Naruko realises what he means to do to her and jumps back scared "I'm not going to bear you a child!" Zabuza smiles "not yet but you will you see I have a certain ritual I kidnap a girl I treat her to a life of luxury and she can either submit to my will or a force it upon her either way you have no choice but to bear me a child just like Haku has and every other woman I have captured has" he motions to her to sit back down "sit" Naruko sits down angrily and crosses her arms "my friends will come for me"

Zabuza laughs "yes but will they arrive before I have accomplished my goal or not because the only girl who has stayed with me is Haku after you give birth to a child for me you're free to leave Naruko stands up outraged "I Will never give birth to a child of yours!" Zabuza annoyed "Sit Down! And Eat!" he takes a deep breath as he recomposes himself "now I'm not asking for permission but if you give me trouble I can always use Genjutsu on you to make you forget everyone" Naruko gets scared and looks at him "you wouldn't!" Zabuza smiles "just try me now I have to go out for a bit finish eating then Haku will guide you to your room once I return we will get started" Zabuza stands up and walks over to Naruko and licks her neck making her feel uncomfortable then he reaches his hand down her skirt and lifts the end up and reaches under Naruko's panties and starts feeling her pussy "I will have you weather you like it or not" Naruko slaps Zabuza shocking him he removes his hand and laughs "Very well then" he leaves the room then whispers to Haku "use your Genjutsu I can tell she'll try something if we leave her alone" Haku nods "as you wish Master"

Naruko ponders over all that has happened she starts crying then hears her tummy growl she then starts eating dinner once she finished she starts pacing Haku walks into the Room and smiles Naruko gets a bad feeling "What is it?" Haku steps towards her "Zabuza has decided that it would be less trouble for everyone if you forgot all your friends and were given new memories" Naruko gets scared tries to use a Jutsu but she can't Haku laughs "did you enjoy dinner?" Naruko is both scared and pissed "What did you do to me!?" Haku keeps walking towards Naruko "nothing permanent I just added something to your dinner that basically stops your Chakra flow you'll get it back but not before you forget everyone and everything She makes a hand sign "Hah! Now Forget Everyone and everything your only friend is me the only people you care about is me and Zabuza, Zabuza is your saviour he saved you from a group of Ninja you hate all Ninja they are the enemy you love Zabuza you will do anything he wishes he is your Soul-Mate" Naruko struggles against the Genjutsu "No, no!" she falls to the ground

Haku bends over to help Naruko, Naruko opens her eyes and sees Haku "Oh, Haku I'm sorry did I fall asleep during dinner again?" Haku shakes her head "you just had a little trip here let me help you" Naruko goes to take the hand but feels warry for some unknown reason "Sorry that was weird" Naruko says then takes her hand Haku takes Naruko to her room "Here we are wait here until Zabuza returns he's gone to kill some Ninja that are trying to recapture you." Naruko gets scared "Ninja? He's facing off against Ninja? He'll be okay won't he?" Haku nods "Of course this is Zabuza we're talking about here lie down you look exhausted you need to rest" Naruko nods "okay goodnight Haku" Haku kisses Naruko on the forehead "Goodnight Naruko" Haku leaves the room and lets out an evil laugh

 **XXX Guy, & Kakashi Sensei XXX**

They are both standing outside a until recently abandoned factory "This is it right?" Kakashi asks Guy nods "The woman made sure we knew exactly where to go she stayed behind in the village until we had rescued her Father" Kakashi nods "understandable but anyway I think it's time we went in don't you?" Kakashi said they both nod at each other then they rush inside and find Yato dead on the floor with Zabuza over him about to kill the Bridge Builder "Please don't hurt me" Tazuna pleaded Zabuza laughs "you really think your worth killing no I'm here to kill them" turns to see Guy and Kakashi "Ah Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja and the Weak idiot that I nearly killed last time Guy furious shouts at him "Guy it's Might Guy The Blue Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village now tell us where Naruko is!" Zabuza smiles "I'll tell you if you can beat me" Guy gets serious for once "well then let's do this!" Kakashi concerned it's a trap stops Guy from jumping in "let me handle this Guy I have a feeling he's luring us into a trap" Guy sighs "fine let's just hope Shikamaru and Sasuke have found Naruko" Kakashi nods "yeah let's hope"

 **XXX With Sasuke and Shikamaru XXX**

Shikamaru and Sasuke walking down a path they come to a compound on the sea "What is that?" Sasuke asks Shikamaru shrugs but at least we made it I'm guessing that's where they're holding Naruko hostage" Sasuke about to rush inside Shikamaru stops him "Wait we have no idea what we're walking into here it could be a trap let's take one step at a time okay?" Sasuke nods

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4: Naruko's Rescue?

**The Adventures of Naruko**

 **Chapter #4**

 **Naruko's Rescue…?**

[Quick AN: Just wanting to know how everyone is enjoying the story so far hope you like it as you've probably guessed things aren't looking to good for our Heroes at the moment but don't worry I have no intention of keeping Naruko down I'm not sexist or anything it'll just take a bit for her to unlock her Kekkei Gen Kai especially now she's forgotten pretty much everything now send in your own opinions on the story and ideas you have]

Sasuke follows Shikamaru into the compound Shikamaru puts his hand up to say stop he hears Haku talking on the phone "Yes, yes it's all done Naruko doesn't remember a thing about her past life she thinks of you as a saviour I gave her the memory of you saving her from Ninja so now she's terrified of them even if they come looking for her she'll never go willingly with any Ninja and as soon as you return you will be able to start your plan for Naruko to bear your child" Sasuke clenches his fist "like hell!" Shikamaru tries to stop Sasuke but fails "Sasuke wait no don't! Damn it what do I even bother?" Sasuke locks Haku in a grip "Take us to Naruko now!" Haku smiles "As you wish not that it'll do much good" she leads Sasuke and Shikamaru to Naruko's room Sasuke opens the door and he sees Naruko as she wakes up when she sits up and looks at them Sasuke was mesmerized by her beauty Haku shouted at Naruko "Naruko run these are Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf village they're trying to kidnap you Naruko scared backs away "What do I do?" Haku shouts at her "Run! It doesn't matter where just get out of here Zabuza will find you don't worry!" Naruko nods and tries to run away but is unable to Shikamaru locks her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu "Let me go!" Naruko struggles Sasuke lets Haku go and walks up to Naruko "are you okay did they hurt you?" Naruko is confused "Stay away from me!" Sasuke smiles "don't you remember me?" Naruko thinks fro a moment then shakes her head Sasuke smiles "don't worry your safe now" Naruko doesn't believe him "you're a ninja I hate ninja" Shikamaru looks at Sasuke "we can't stay here we need to leave like right now! We can figure out what's wrong with her when we're back in the village Sasuke nods "okay let's go!"

 **XXX With Kakashi, Guy, & Tazuna XXX**

Kakashi is on the defensive "Guy I think we need to grab Tazuna and head back to the Village we can deal with Zabuza once we've regrouped Guy nods he grabs Tazuna and runs for it Kakashi knowing that he'll need to distract him before he can leave gets ready for anything Zabuza smiles then he turns away "I think I'll let you go for now but you'll return if you want to restore her memories that is" he disappears leaving a very confused Kakashi

 **XXX At The Hidden Leaf Village XXX**

Naruko is struggling "Let me go!" Minato rushes towards her Naruko you're alright did they hurt you at all what happened?" Naruko flinches at him "Who are you?" Minato looks confused "it's me your dad" Naruko laughs "yeah right as if I don' have a dad the only people who have ever cared about me are Haku and Zabuza" Minato looked angry then at Sasuke "What Happened?!" Sasuke shrugs "you got me" Shikamaru steps forward "I have a feeling it's a Genjutsu of some sort" Minato nods "let's get her home maybe it'll jog some of her memories" Naruko struggles but is lead to her house

 **XXX At Naruko's XXX**

Everyone's trying to jog Naruko's memory "Come on you remember this don't you?" Minato pointing at a photo of her 3rd Birthday "You, Ino, Sakura, & Hinata had a great day playing in the park then you came home with them for a sleepover party it was your first birthday you ever had Cake for dinner" Naruko huffs at him "Fake Photos won't discourage me" Sasuke punches his fist through a wall it startles Naruko and she gets a little scared Minato turns around to him "Do you mind? 1. Your destroying my house second your scaring my baby girl she's not herself at the moment Kakashi walks in with Tazuna and Guy "Hey guys what's up?" Guy sees Naruko "Naruko! Oh, forgive me I'm so sorry I should have protected you!" Naruko tries to back away Minato punches Guy "That's right you should have and now she's lost her memories!" Guy rubs his head "Wait what do you mean?" Shikamaru "what a drag look I got no idea how but I think that girl Haku put a Genjutsu on Naruko and erased all memories of us"

Guy starts crying melodramatically "This is all my Fault don't give up Naruko Your Youthful Passions Will Prevail I Know It!" Tazuna sighs "Can I go see my daughter and grandson now?" Kakashi smiles sure the Hokage can take you Minato turns to look at Kakashi "But!" Kakashi "you're too emotionally involved with this same with you Guy why don't you go get Sakura she knows pretty much everything there is to know about Genjutsu grab Kurenai too" Guy nods I shall do as you wish" he leaves

Kakashi just sighs then sits in front of Naruko "So what do you remember? Anything?" Naruko spits at Kakashi and she smiles "go to hell" Kakashi frowns "now that isn't very ladylike is it?" Naruko turns away from Kakashi "it doesn't matter how you treat me or try to confuse me Zabuza will save me." Sasuke gets annoyed "We saved you from him! He erased your memories we are your friends!" Naruko looks at him "don't pretend like you care, Shinobi are selfish and cruel I would never be friends with one I grew up in the land of waves and my parents were killed by Shinobi and I was kidnapped they were going to sell me to slavers but Zabuza saved me I have been with him ever since." Kakashi sighs "this is gonna be harder than I thought

 **XXX With Guy & Sakura XXX**

Sakura sees Kurenai Sensei training her team "Kurenai Sensei! We need your help!" Kurenai looks up "never a dull moment around here is there? What is it?" Sakura sighs as she sees Guy over-emotionally crying Kurenai even more curious now "What's up with him" Sakura looks sad "according to Guy someone named Haku used a special kind of Genjutsu on Naruko and now she can't remember anyone she thinks Zabuza is her saviour" Kurenai intrigued "okay I'd be glad to help, Oh but Guy I need someone to help out my team can you Train Lee he needs the most work he can't use Chakra so I think you would be best for him" Guy gives her a thumbs up "You got it!" he walks over to Kurenai's Squad "Okay I'm gonna be your Sensei while Kurenai helps out my Team now which one of you is Lee?" Rock Lee puts up his hand "Me I'm Rock Lee" Guy smiles "Very good okay what are your names" Ino and Choji groan "I'm Choji Akamichi" Choji said as he's eating a bag of BQQ Chips "I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino says as she spins around Guy nods "right then you two have a friendly spar I'm going to teach you something special Lee" Rock Lee frowns "it won't work I can't use Chakra" Guy laughs "neither can I!" Lee looks up in surprise "Really?" Guy nods "The eight Inner Gates To Open the first one you need to successfully perform Primary Lotus but before that you must learn Secondary Lotus are you ready?" Lee nods "Then let us begin" Says Guy Sensei

 **XXX At Naruto's XXX**

Sakura walks in with Kurenai Sensei everyone turns to them Minato looked relieved and Sasuke was getting impatient "Can you help her?" he asked Kurenai looks at her "I'll do what I can Sakura I need you to help to" Sakura nods "Right!" Kurenai looks at Shikamaru "Shikamaru I need you to restrain her with Shadow Paralysis think you can do it?" Shikamaru nods "this is turning out to be rather bothersome but okay" He makes a hand sign " _ **Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!**_ " Naruko becomes unable to move at all Kurenai and Sakura place their hands on Naruko's head and they are inside Naruko's mind Minato sighs "I just hope they can bring my baby girl back" Sasuke nods "yeah" Minato gets pissed "You need to watch yourself! I mean it I don't want you getting too close to my daughter!" Sasuke looks confused "What?" Minato gets up in his face "As long as it's not you Naruko can go out with Shikamaru for all I care" Shikamaru sighs "Why do I feel like he's insulting me too" Sasuke gets his face up in Minato's "What is your problem I care about Naruko and she cares about me so it's not really your decision!" Minato pissed "Actually I'm Her Father So Yes It Is!" Shikamaru sighs "man what a Drag" Both glare at him and shout in unison "Shut Up Shikamaru!" He just sighs.

 **XXX In Naruto's Mind XXX**

Kurenai and Sakura are in a sewer like place and the look up and see a Cage with a tag on it that says "Seal" behind it they feel the heavy breaths of something very powerful they hear an unfamiliar voice "Who are you?" Sakura speaks first "I'm Sakura, and this is Kurenai Sensei" the voice thinks for a moment "yes I can recall those names friends of Naruko, but why are you here?" Kurenai steps forward "I'm here because something has happened to Naruko a Powerful Genjutsu has been performed on her and she doesn't remember any of her friends and she believes that the enemy is her friend" the voice gets concerned about this "I see well I thought I sensed something was wrong well there's only one thing that can wake her true memories and that is the man she loves" Sakura gets excited "Sasuke just needs to kiss her?" the voice saddens "no he needs to die in front of Naruko seeing this will jog her memories it is the only way because the Genjutsu that was used sounds like the Kekkei Gen Kai of a particular family I met back in the day the Jutsu can only be broken when the person it was cost on is forced to awaken watching the one they love die before them it is unfortunate but the only way not Genjutsu Release can break it I'm sorry"

 **XXX Outside Of Naruko's Mind XXX**

Kurenai and Sakura come out of it "Well…?" Minato asks Kurenai sadly shakes her head "there's nothing I can do I'm sorry Lord Hokage" The Hokage drops to his knees "This isn't happening. How can we lose our Daughter! The only good thig that has ever happened to me besides Kushina" Kushina walks into the house with smiles when she sees everyone sad and serious cracks a joke "Wow you can cut the tension with a butterknife" she giggles she sees Naruko "Hey sweet pea would you like some dinner I'm about to start cooking your favourite and could use some help" Minato looks at her sad "Kushina there's something I need to tell you" Kushina is confused "What is it?" Minato takes her to the Kitchen and explains as she starts getting dinner ready after he finishes everyone can hear her drop a plate as it smashes "What… what do you mean there's nothing we can do?! Surly there has to be some way to release the Jutsu isn't there?!" Minato shakes his head "I'm so sorry!" Kushina takes a step back "I need some air" she walks outside and starts breathing heavily "This can't be happening" Suddenly Zabuza appears "Zabuza!" Naruko says excitedly Zabuza picks Naruko up "Come on let's get out of here!" Naruko nods "yeah let's go!" Zabuza disappears it all happened so fast no one had time to react Kakashi ran out the door "Come on! Sasuke Sakura your with me! Minato I need you to get everyone ready because I'm not giving up I'm sure that Inoichi can think of something" Minato nods "right! Get my daughter back" Kakashi, Sakura, & Sasuke run after them

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5: Naruko's Kekkei Gen Kai

**The Adventures of Naruko**

 **Chapter #5**

 **Naruko's Kekkei Gen Kai**

Zabuza is carrying Naruko bridal style running and jumping through trees Naruko is at peace she snuggles into his arms Zabuza blushes and thinks to himself "She has no idea that I took her memories away she thinks I'm her saviour" he shakes it off "stop thinking about that I need to focus Kakashi is catching up I know just where to finish our little quarrel" he rushes towards his compound that had been moved to under the Bridge that Tazuna was building

 **XXX At The Bridge XXX**

Haku on top of the bridge no longer in a dress but in a Shinobi outfit Naruko was relieved Haku would help protect her even though she was kinda jealous Naruko knew Haku was in love with Zabuza but was kind to Naruko anyway "do your best" Naruko said Zabuza nodded "stay close I want to be able to keep an eye on you so I can see if you need help Haku make sure to protect her" Haku nods "of course!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke appear in front of them Haku and Zabuza get in a defensive position "Give her back her memories!" Sasuke yelled at them Zabuza pretended not to know what he was shouting at "I have no idea what you're talking about I advise that you leave before things get ugly Sasuke laughs "You mean like your face!" Haku gets pissed "that's it little boy you're my opponent, let me handle the loud mouth Zabuza I'll teach him the meaning of Respect" Zabuza nods "go! Take Naruko with you protect her with your life!" Haku nods then grabs Sasuke and disappears to the other side of the massive bridge with Sasuke and Naruko Zabuza smiles "Ah that's better now I can stop the caring charade man Naruko sure can be a handful you know if you just give up and go home I'll return her memories and her to you once she does something for me the reason I kidnaped her in the first place" Sakura curious "why did you kidnap here what is it that you want from her!"

Zabuza looks at Sakura "are you scared of me little girl?" Sakura gulps "yes…" Zabuza looks at Kakashi "Well, not nearly scared enough I kidnapped her for one sole purpose the give me a child I will impregnate her and once she gives birth I shall return her and the child to your village" Kakashi clenches his fist "so you're still after it then?!" Zabuza smiles "So you do remember me?" Kakashi clenches his fist "you are after the Ultimate Form of Chakra The Tree of Life the very first Shinobi's Chakra but to do that you need to pass trials that only Ninja with certain Kekkei Gen Kai can pass you're planning on using your children to pass the tests aren't you?" Zabuza smiles "yes I am and if the time comes when I come across an Uchiha Female my collection will be complete on that day I just need to wait for my children to grow up then I will simply do what I did to Naruko and make them think I was with them from the very beginning" Sakura gets angry "You are a cruel, sick, and twisted individual" Zabuza goes to strike at her but Kakashi blocks Zabuza's sword with a Kunai "Sakura stay back let me handle this one" Sakura groans "why am I even here then?" Kakashi smiles "because you're the only one that can cast Genjutsu that can subdue Naruko if she tries to run after we defeat Zabuza now stay back okay!" Sakura sighs then nods as she walks over to a pole and leans on it

 **XXX With Sasuke & Haku XXX**

Haku smiles "you okay Naruko?" Naruko nods Haku then laughs "let's end this Loud mouth" Sasuke gets annoyed "I'll kill you for what you've done!" Haku makes a hand sign " _ **Crystal Ice Mirrors!**_ " the air around them starts to get colder until particles of air turn to ice and they start falling to the ground creating a massive circle of ice then Ice Mirrors start rising from the ice floor creating hundreds of Mirrors Haku stepped into one and she appeared in all of them "What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked "I know which one you went into I just need to destroy that one!" HE destroys the Mirror Haku walked into and she laughed "I am untouchable now that I have activated this Jutsu I can be in more place at once as long as these mirrors are there the only way you'll get to me is if you destroy all my mirrors but I plan on killing you before then Naruko suddenly feels a shiver she feels scared but doesn't know why "Why am I feeling this sensation of fear Haku's winning I can't be scared for that Ninja could I?" Sasuke gets ready to fight for his life then remember the conversation he had with Sakura on the way here

 **XXX Flash Back XXX**

Sasuke running at top speed "Sasuke slow down will you" Sakura calls at him "I can't we had her back and he just took her right in front of me I need to save her" Sakura sighs "I know how to get Naruko's Memories back!" Sasuke pulls back for a second "How?" he asks "Sakura takes a deep breath "Well when me and Kurenai were inside Naruko's mind we found someone no idea who but they told us the only way to release the Jutsu is for…" Sasuke excited "For what?" Sakura looks at him sad "I… I can't…" Sasuke gets angry "YOU TELL ME NOW!" Sakura scared blurts it out "Is For you to die in front of her!" Sasuke is taken aback "What?" Sakura looks down "I'm sorry but the only way to release the Jutsu is for Naruko to be shocked out of it and what better shock is there than seeing the man you love die right before your eyes" Sasuke nods "So I have to die then that's what I'll do" Sakura shakes her head "2 things 1 no you can't sacrifice yourself!" Sasuke nods his head "yes I can and I will it's my choice I know I thought about revenge for a while but Naruko is all I care about now" Sakura frowns "okay then the second thing is that you don't just need to die you need to die in front of her she needs to see you die" Sasuke nods "Okay"

 **XXX End Of Flash Back XXX**

Sasuke in a fighting position "Bring it on you mirror freak!" Haku gets ready and she throws hundreds upon hundreds upon thousands of needles at Sasuke and not being able to fully control where they land they go everywhere even at Naruko Sasuke gets scared and he charges at Naruko she gasps and thinks to herself "Is he going to kill me?" Sasuke grabs her and uses his body to protect her and he coughs up blood and it falls on Naruko's cheek "Why?" she asks Sasuke laughs "That's a stupid question because we're teammates and friends and because… I love you Naruko Uzumaki and I would give my life for you" he stands up ready for another round Haku smiles "Sorry Naruko!" she then launches another wave and then another sending the needles into vital spots in Sasuke's body Sasuke doesn't budge he protects Naruko Haku laughs "you might actually have a chance if you attacked instead of protecting Naruko" Sasuke shakes his head "Never! I'll Never leave Naruko!" feeling his body fail him he turns to Naruko "Sorry looks like I failed to protect you again" he falls to the ground and dies. Naruko's memories flush back to her mind

 ***Hey I'm Sasuke, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Hey Naruko how are you, Naruko it be best if you stayed away from me, Naruko I'm sorry about the kiss I know you didn't mean it and it was probably really awkward (he laughs) Sasuke you are a great guy I wish I could tell you that I love you but why would you love me when you have so many girls after you, Sorry Naruko I failed to protect you again…***

Naruko's heart breaks she screams in agony "Sasuke! NOOOOOOOOOOO! She starts glowing and chains shoot out of her back not only that the white energy surrounding her releases her Jinchuriki Powers and 2 White Fox Ears appear on her head as well as a Foxy Tail

 **[AN: WORD PLAY!]**

"Huh?" Naruko looks behind her and sees Golden chains and her tail "What the heck what's with these Chains and this tail what's going on?!" Zabuza smiles as he appears behind Naruko "Well, well I knew it that's one Kekkei Gen Kai unlocked now you just need to unlock the other one then you will give me a child he laughs" Kakashi appears behind Zabuza "Zabuza what's the matter running away already!" he sees Sasuke on the ground dead "Sasuke! Damn it!" he sees Naruko crying with ears a tail and the chains "Naruko are you back?" Naruko nods "Good now you see those chains use them on Haku throw it at the Mirror and pull Haku out of there" Naruko shakes her head "I can't I don't know how" Kakashi smiles "trust me you can do it just believe in yourself" Naruko picks the chain up and throws it at the mirror and pulls Haku out first try she is shocked Naruko gets angry "You killed him! Now let me return the favour!" Naruko throws a chain and it wraps around Haku's neck automatically Naruko pulls it and it starts choking Haku Zabuza sees this and gets scared "No!"

Kakashi sees Zabuza worried "what's the matter Zabuza? She not given birth yet?" Zabuza growls at Kakashi "That's right and she's the last of her Clan so I still need her!" Kakashi nods "I see Naruko I know this is hard but I need you to kill Haku! Do that and there'll be no reason for Zabuza to continue his quest or it'll at least slow him down and there won't be anyone to cast the Genjutsu that changed your memories" Naruko nods "I'm sorry Haku the memories may have been fake but my feelings towards you weren't the time we spent together you were like an older sister! So this hurts more than you can imagine but… You Killed Sasuke!" Naruko throws another chain at Haku and it strikes through Haku's heart "You killed the only guy I have ever loved and I can't forgive that"

Zabuza grabbed Naruko up by the neck "You bitch I will kill you for this!" Kakashi smiles "think again" Zabuza felt a tear through his heart and looked down Kakashi had used his own original Jutsu on Zabuza the Chidori "This is my own creating Chidori it uses my Lightening Chakra Nature to produce Lightening then it enhances my speed allowing me to punch through even the hardest metal it also creates a barrier around my hand so that I don't shatter any of my bones "Looks like you win Kakashi just promise me one thing" Kakashi was about to refuse when Naruko stood up "You want us to make sure your children are safe?" Zabuza coughed up blood as he said "yes please I know you don't owe me anything but…" He hands her a book "this book has all the addresses and their names and most recent photos of them all" Naruko nods "We'll make sure they have a good life" Zabuza smiles as he walks over to Haku and collapses next to her "I'll see you in the next life my beautiful wife" he closes his eyes and dies

The chains retreat back into Naruko and she runs over to Sasuke "Sasuke! No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Wake Up! Please Wake up! Don't be dead I can't live without you!" she breaks down and starts crying on his chest as Sasuke starts to wake up his vision is blurry as he sees a crying Naruko he pats her head Naruko looks up relieved "Sasuke! You… you're okay you're alive!" Sasuke smiles and embraces Naruko Sakura comes running up to them and sees this then the most unexpected thing happens Naruko looks up at Sasuke who without even thinking kisses Naruko. Naruko is in pure bliss enjoying the moment she'd wanted to relive since they accidentally kissed the first time Sakura smiles as she knows Sasuke will be happy with Naruko

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams Begin

The Adventures of Naruko

Chapter #6

The Chunin Exams Begin

 **XXX At The Village Gate XXX**

Sasuke walks into the Village with Naruko on his back Naruko is sound asleep her tail wagging Sakura looks at it really confused "So Kakashi Sensei…?" Sakura was interrupted "Don't even ask" Kakashi said Minato is running towards Sasuke and he picks Naruko up "Is she okay?" Sasuke nods "her memories are back" Minato sighs in relief then looks at her ears and tail "Oh, crap what happened?" Sasuke smiles "Oh I died." Minato looks confused Kakashi steps forward "let me explain Haku tried to kill Naruko for unknown reasons jealousy perhaps anyway Sasuke protected Naruko with his body as the shield and if he hadn't collapsed from the pain she would have killed him heck it almost looked like he did."

Sasuke shakes his head "I did die I came face to face with Death himself and he wasn't happy someone has been reviving the people he's collected and if dead people can come back to life he gets put out of a job so he gave me a second life to find and stop the person causing the resurrections then I'll be allowed to keep my life if I fail he'll take me back" Minato rolls his eyes "maybe you better lie down Kushina will be happy she's back safe" he goes to walk away then turns back "and thank you for keeping her safe my gratitude is unmeasurable" Sasuke looked at him smug "I didn't do it for you I did it for my own personal reasons see ya" he disappears "He really pisses me off" Minato shouts Naruko gets restless "Right I better take her home, Kakashi I'll be expecting a Mission Report in the next few days" Kakashi nods

The Next Few Months went by rather fast for Naruko she was asleep for a while and didn't even come out of her room for a while until the day she noticed something strange she was shocked to find she now had a tail and 2 fox ears "Ahhh!" Minato and Kushina came rushing in "Naruko What's Wrong?" they both asked in union "What the heck is with the tail and ears what's going on?" Minato gets nervous "well…" Naruko looks at him annoyed "Dad what's going on?" Minato I'll tell you later but seeing as you're up now Guy Sensei is gathering all of the Rookie 12 at the Training Ground with their Sensei's now go" Naruko sighs "But they'll laugh at my tail" Minato shakes his head "they suit you, you look like a cute little fox" Naruko smiles "Fine" she leaves Kushina sighs a breathe of relief "That was a close one" Minato nods "she'll find out sooner or later

 **XXX At The Training Field XXX**

Naruko arrives at the Training Field everyone sees him and surround him excitedly Naruko wags her tail to see all her friends happy to see her "Wow what's with the tail" Kiba strokes it Naruko gets a felling almost like she was being violated "Stop that!" She punches him "ooh sorry it's just my tail's really sensitive Shikamaru is confused "Stop messing with us your saying that's not a transformation?" Naruko shakes "I wish I woke up this morning and there it was" Kakashi "they appeared when you unlocked your Kekkei Gen Kai maybe they're part of a Side effect of your Family's Jutsu" Naruko nods "yeah maybe" she sees Sasuke who smiles at her and she blushes Neji frowns "Damn Uchiha" Tenten frowns thinking then smiles "oh I see you got a thing for the Hokage's Daughter?" Neji getting embarrassed "What no! Don't be stupid" Lee smiles "So you two gonna enter the Chunin Exams" Tenten and Neji looked confused Lee covers his mouth "Oh, right I wasn't supposed to say anything" Tenten points a Kunai at him "Spill your guts or I'll do it for you" Lee laughs nervously then sees Guy Sensei "Oh, hey I think Guy Sensei is gonna say something"

Guy Sensei claps his hands to get everyone's attention "Hello Rookie 12 I know it's been a trying couple of Months especially for some of you but there is a special exam coming up called the Chunin Exams the First Stage will be in the Forest of Death just sign the forms if you want to participate and hand them into your Sensei instructions will be mailed you're your house that's all" he disappears as forms fly into the air all the Genin grab one Lee smiles "This is going to be awesome" Naruko wandered over to Sasuke who was thinking of what to do about Death's request "How am I supposed to do that geez!" "Sasuke…?" Naruko caught Sasuke's attention "Hi, you feeling better Naruko" Naruko smiles "Yeah besides the fox ears and tail I'm doing great" Sasuke smiles and scratches Naruko's Fox ears Naruko gets a feeling of pure bliss and she starts purring like a cat "Oh you like that I see" Sasuke smiles as he strokes her tail as well and Unlike with Kiba it felt great Naruko smiled and handed Sasuke a form "You need one to be able to participate in the Chunin Exams" Sasuke smiles "Thanks little fox" Naruko smiles "I'll see you later then Sasuke nods as he takes Naruko's hand and kisses it "See you later m'lady" Naruko blushes Sasuke thinks for a second "OR would you prefer MY Little Fox Princess" Naruko smiles and shrugs she didn't care she was just enjoying Sasuke paying attention to her Sasuke smiles and starts walking away but he pinches her butt before he walks away making her squeal surprised

 **XXX A Few Days Later XXX**

In the middle of the Forrest of Death Sasuke, Shikamaru, & Naruko are coming up with a plan "Shikamaru what do you mean exactly we only need one scroll" Shikamaru sighs at Sasuke "listen we only need one scroll but there are 16 Pairs of Scrolls which means there are 16 Teams that can pass but if we have more than just one pair of Scrolls that means…" Naruko smiles "less of a competition for us" Shikamaru smiles "exactly see your girlfriend gets it" Both blush Sasuke stutters "Well we're not exactly…" Naruko screams "We're not a Couple You Pervert!" Shikamaru smiles "Oh, so you're still on the market then are you?" Sasuke growls Shikamaru grins "Better hurry Sasuke or she'll get take by someone else" Naruko groans "Can we please get back to the plan" Shikamaru nods "Right so we just need to set up a few traps then I can use Shadow Paralysis on them take their scroll and we can be off" Sasuke frowns then nods "okay we got no other ideas so let's do it" Naruko smiles "Alright let's get this party started"

 **XXX Later XXX**

Naruko smells an awful smell "Hang on guys there's something I wanna check out you guys go on ahead" Shikamaru groans "what a drag" Sasuke stops and goes to follow Naruko "I'll come with you." Naruko shakes her head "no it's fine I just have a feeling I wanna check out I'll catch up to you as soon as you can Say Chunin she smiles and disappears Shikamaru getting impatient yells at Sasuke "Sasuke C'mon do you wanna pass the exam or not?" Sasuke groans "I'm coming" he follows Shikamaru but Naruko was following the smell which lead to someone standing with his back to Naruko "Excuse me?" the person laughs and turns around "So you're Naruko Uzumaki?" Naruko starts backing away "yes…?" the individual turns to face her "MY name is Orochimaru and you have interfered long enough I need to reignite his Desire for Revenge and what better way than to Kill the Woman he loves" Naruko scared tries to run away "Not so fast little fox" he freezes Naruko and she can't move "So sorry but the only way to get Sasuke to hate again and want revenge again is to kill you to bad really I could have really used you for some of my experiments. Oh well!" he clicks his fingers and a gigantic Snake appears and swallows Naruko "No!" Naruko screams

 **XXX With Sasuke & Shikamaru XXX**

Both stop and turn around "Did you hear that?" Sasuke asks Shikamaru nods "yeah sounded like Naruko" Sasuke goes to start back "We need to help her!" Shikamaru grabs Sasuke and jumps "Look out Uchiha!" they barely miss a Gigantic snake attack Both land on a branch and see Orochimaru "Oh hello so you saw my attack coming did you? You must be Sasuke then?" Sasuke laughs "him no I'm Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!" Orochimaru laughs "I know I just needed to make sure" Sasuke looks pissed "What do you want?" Orochimaru laughs "Why to make you hate again! I'm going to kill the one person who you can't live without Sasuke gets scared "Naruko?! What did you do to her?" Orochimaru laughs "you'll see" Sasuke gets angry "Tell me now!" Orochimaru bows "As you wish"

Naruko trapped inside the Snake scared for her life "No I don't want to die but I can't move I can't even activate my Chakra Chains whatever this is it must seal away Chakra" time passes by "How long have I been in here hours days maybe am I…? am I dead? I didn't even get to tell Sasuke how I feel Sasuke I… I love you" She opens her eyes and she sees a bright light the sun in front of her she sees Shikamaru and Sasuke she reaches for Sasuke "Sasuke!" Naruko looks up and sees a Pale skinned man who was controlling the snake who had it's tail wrapped around Naruko "Sasuke!" Sasuke scared for Naruko "Naruko! Don't worry I'll save you!" Orochimaru smiles "Oh, so you care about this one do you fine then I have a Proposition for you Uchiha come join me and I'll let this girl go" he laughs Sasuke goes to go but Shikamaru stops him Sasuke gets in his face "What are you doing! The only way to save Naruko is to turn myself over so that's what I'm gonna do!"

Shikamaru sighs "what a drag! Think about for a second you idiot he's evil do you really think he'll let her go!" Sasuke I know what your saying but…!" he clenches his fist "it's a chance I have to take!" "No! I won't let you!" Sasuke looks up and sees Naruko "Sasuke I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me!" she grabs a Kunai and stabs herself in the gut not being able to get to her heart Orochimaru is surprised he laughs then drops Naruko Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruko falls she says 3 words that edge themselves into Sasuke's mind Sasuke jumps after Naruko and catches her "Naruko! Are you alright Naruko!"

Orochimaru appears next to Sasuke "Come I can make you stronger! I can teach you how to kill Itachi" Sasuke turns to Orochimaru and goes to take his hand but then shakes his head "No! I only need her!" Orochimaru laughs "Emotions get in the way of what you truly need to do to get stronger but here I'll lend you a fraction of my Power he bites into Sasuke's neck and places a Curse Mark on him "There's more to come when you're ready" Sasuke grabs hold of his shoulder and tries to attack Orochimaru but drops Naruko "Naruko!" Shikamaru jumps after her "Hang on I got her!" he grabs her then jumps down to the ground and places Naruko there Sasuke falls and is picking up speed Shikamaru jumps up to him and catches him too "Man What A Drag!" He says as he catches Sasuke and places him next to Naruko both of them appear out cold "Man what am I gonna do the Chunin Exam only just started and there's already someone trying to kill us we must attract the weirdos first Guy Sensei then Zabuza and Haku and now this Snake dude what's next you know what I don't even care"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7: Leaf VS Sound

The Adventures of Naruko

Chapter #7

Leaf VS Sound

 **XXX A Few Hours Later XXX**

Shikamaru sighs as he takes care of his team it had been 3 Hours since Orochimaru attacked his team "This is so troublesome sometimes I think you do this on purpose I'm looking at you Naruko first you get captured my Zabuza and now by that Pale Snake Guy man" he feels Naruko's forehead with the back of his hand "Jeez I need to go and get some water" he feels Sasuke's forehead as well "Damn okay I'll be back don't go anywhere guys!" he runs off not noticing that he's being watched by a few Sound Ninja Zaku about to charge in when Kin stops him "Zaku you know Dosu would kill you if you attacked before he got here" Zaku groans "but they're right there for the picking" Kin looks at him with a serious face "I don't care we wait!" Zaku frowns "fine!"

 **XXX With Sakura's Team XXX**

Sakura and Neji are chasing after Kiba who ran after Akamaru as soon as the caught up they sensed it something was up "What's wrong Kiba?" Kiba shrugs "I don't know Akamaru is terrified I have a feeling it's something to do with the sand Ninja" Neji was confused "Why?" Kiba points while hiding that the Sand Ninja were in front of him and they listen what's happening "Gaara just calm down please…" Kankuro looks at the group of Ninja in front of them "You gotta run now!" The Hidden Rain Ninja laughed "yeah right like a bunch of sand Freaks scare us" Temari and Kankuro slap their forehead with their hand as they start to back away from Gaara "I was just gonna steal your scroll but you piss me off" He raised his hand as he creates and orbs of sand around the Ninja " _ **Sand Coffin!**_ " Gaara destroys them creating a rain of blood he walks over and picks up the scroll and walks off "let's go Kankuro, Temari" they both follow him Sakura and Kiba watch in horror Neji scoffs "let's keep going" Kiba and Sakura are terrified and nod

 **XXX With Shikamaru's Team XXX**

Shikamaru had set up a bunch of traps when they appeared Dosu, Zaku and Kin the Sound Ninja sent by Orochimaru to kill Sasuke Uchiha "Give us Sasuke Uchiha and you and your other teammate will be spared" Shikamaru grinned "I thought you'd come sooner or later you serve Orochimaru but I'm afraid I must decline your offer he cuts a rope and the earth underneath the sound Ninja starts to crumble they jumps back but are hit with a flying log onto a tree branch with paper bombs and they explode sending the sound ninja flying Dosu looks at Shikamaru pissed "you're gonna die" Shikamaru smiles "C'mon then come and get me" Zaku charges at him Shikamaru makes a hand sign " _ **Shadow Spikes!**_ " Shadows come out of the ground and turn to spikes striking at Zaku and they strike at him

Zaku only just manages to get away but the spikes still strike his left arm so badly that he is unable to use it anymore Dosu looks furious "Zaku! Are you alright?" Zaku's arms hanging down bleed "No I'm not alright get this prick Shikamaru smiles "any move you can think of making I've thought of and come up with a plan of defence then attack there's no way you can beat us" Kin gets angry "Oh, yeah well we'll see about that!" she charges with her Kunai at hand and jumps over Shikamaru he goes to protect Naruko and Sasuke but Dosu and Zaku charge "Crap! Didn't think about this" Neji appears in front of Shikamaru "Go!" Shikamaru nods and goes after Kin " _ **Shadow Possession Jutsu!**_ " Kin is frozen in her spot "Damn it!" She screams Neji holding off Zaku and Dosu smiles " _ **Rotation!**_ " a blue orb of Chakra appears around Neji making Dosu and Zaku fly backwards

Kiba and Sakura appear next to Neji "Neji!" Sakura shouts at him "Don't rush off like that you know we…!" She sees Naruko struggling to hold on next to Sasuke who is even worse condition "Naruko! Sasuke!" she looks at Neji "I see I understand sorry" Neji nods "Now stand back Kiba Sakura I'm going to show these guys the power of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist!" Dosu laughs "So you're a Hyuuga then? I should have known but do you really think you can win" Neji smiles as he gets in a stance "you're in my line of sight you can't escape" Dosu is confused "Huh? What are you…" Neji smiles "you'll see" he appears in front of Dosu "The Hyuuga Clans Secret Art Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" He strikes at Dosu "1 Palm, 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms, 8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" He strikes all of Dosu's Chakra which makes Dosu go limp powerless to do anything Neji then gives him one last strike and knocks sending him flying and hitting the cave wall knocking him out "That's for trying to hurt the girl I love you bastard" Kiba scoffs "What?" Neji asks "Neji you have never even spoken to her you're barely able to talk to her without stuttering you may look cool and collected to most but when it comes to Naruko you are the most uncool and uncollected guy I know" Neji punches Kiba not too hard but hard enough that it hurt "Asshole!" Neji shouts at him.

Kin screams everyone looks up to see Shikamaru stabbing Kin through both hands both legs and then he Karate chops the back of her neck knocking her out too, Zaku goes to counterattack when he turns to see a huge blast of darkness rise up from Sasuke who wakes up to see Naruko who was badly injured "Who did this to her Shikamaru?" Shikamaru gets nervous and says "Orochimaru did it but he got away but he was sent here to kill you and was going to kill me and Naruko" Sasuke looks at Zaku "So you were trying to kill Naruko!" Zaku smiles and says "yeah so what I'll defeat you and force to watch as a rape her over and over again then I'll kill her and your other teammate and then I'll kill you!" Zaku laughs Sasuke grabs him by the throat and start choking him "You think you can threaten her in front of me and I won't kill you! You son of a bitch!"

Naruko wakes up drowsy "Ah what happened" Neji runs to her "Naruko are you alright?" Naruko sees Neji "Neji what's going on what happened oh and congrats on fixing that stutter of yours" Neji looks at her very annoyed Shikamaru sighs "While you two were unconscious I had to protect you from a group of Sound Ninja we managed to defeat them well kill them but they were trying to kill us Naruko nods "Where's Sasuke?" Naruko asks Neji frowns "Over there he's finishing off the last one he went into a full rage because he heard the Sound Ninja tried to kill you and the Sound Ninja even threatened to rape you" Naruko looks up and sees Sasuke as he's beating Zaku already beaten but he doesn't stop beating on him, for a minute she's glad but then she regains her senses Zaku is so weak he's barely still alive and Sasuke screams at him "Ahhhhhhhhh! Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill I'm going to Kill You!" Naruko can't watch the man she loves turn into a murderer so she leaps at him and hugs Sasuke "Sasuke please don't do this you need to calm down please" Sasuke sees Naruko and clams down as he falls into Naruko's embrace "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Naruko nods "it's okay I got you" Neji turns away and disappears Kiba follows then Sakura "Neji, Kiba wait up!" Shikamaru sighed as he fell to his knees "you guys are gonna be the death of me someday I just know it" he laughs as does Naruko and Sasuke

Zaku bows at Naruko's feet "thank you, thank you, oh god thank you" Naruko looks at him with an angry scowl "I didn't do it for you! I just didn't want Sasuke to become a murderer" Zaku still bowing "I understand but I come from a family of loyal followers we wander the lands searching for the one we declare absolute loyalty too." Shikamaru looks at him "The Akamichi clan used to be a Clan like that, let me guess you've declared absolute loyalty to Orochimaru?" Zaku shakes his head "you're kidding right? Don't get me wrong I am eternally grateful to Lord Orochimaru for training me but Naruko Uzumaki you saved my life it now belongs to you I do herby surrender the raining of my life to your servitude I shall be the sword against all your enemies and the shield that protects you and all your allies my family will serve yours until the day we die" he bows once more. Shikamaru smiles "he could prove quite useful "especially if he and his team make it to the finals"

Naruko sighs "Okay then here is my first order to you, take your team and retreat then collect a Heaven and Earth scroll and make it to the finals" Zaku smiles and nods "As you wish Lady Naruko" he disappears. Sasuke looks bewildered and confused all at once "did we just gain an ally as a double agent of sorts Naruko shrugs "Honestly I have no idea his name was Zaku right anyone catch his clans name" everyone shakes their head suddenly everyone's stomachs growl Shikamaru sighs "right time for lunch I think there's a river down the way a bit it's got a ton of fish we could cook for lunch" Naruko smiles "I could go for some fish let's do it" Sasuke nods "Fish it is then"

XXX Down By A Lake/River XXX

Naruko is standing on a cliff in a bikini looking down as she sees a school of fish "ready?" Sasuke nods "Ready!" Naruko jumps into the air and off the cliff then makes the hand sign and shouts "Shadow Clone Jutsu" a thousand Naruko's appear as they splash into the water making hundreds of fish fly into the air and Sasuke catches a bunch of them for lunch/dinner Naruko has gotten completely soaked and she flicks her hair "sorry about that" Sasuke is just staring "No problem at all" he says Naruko smiles as she sees him staring "Enjoying the view?" she asks Sasuke notices himself staring then shakes his head "sorry" Naruko smiles "no problem just be glad I had a top on" Sasuke blushes as he imagines Naruko nude then shakes the thought out of his head "let's eat" Naruko nods as she takes a net of captured fish

During lunch Shikamaru is coming up with a plan "Well I say we trap some teams heading to the tower" Naruko looks confused "Teams?" Shikamaru nods "yeah think about it we only need 2 Scrolls to pass right a Heaven and a Earth Scroll but it's not the maximum we can have either if we can collect a few more scrolls we essentially eliminate more of the competition that we'd eventually have to fight Sasuke nods in agreement "yeah you have a point" Naruko turns away in a huff "sounds more like cheating to me and isn't this the same plan we had right before Orochimaru tried to kill us" Sasuke nods "yeah but we know to avoid him now and you can help us with your beautiful nose also it's strategizing not cheating" Naruko sighs "Fine but I still don't like it"

XXX At The Tower XXX

Naruko, Sasuke and Shikamaru enter the tower with 6 sets of Scrolls Naruko smiles "We did it!" Shikamaru nods "yeah but best not to push our luck we don't want to have to face Orochimaru again" Sasuke and Naruko nod as they enter then they arrive at a poster that and Naruko reads it, it says "if qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the perilous path will become righteous forever, this … is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Sasuke scratches his head confused "Well what does that mean?" Shikamaru chuckles "the heaven and earth scrolls they want us to open them here" Naruko shrugs "Well I can't think of anything else let's do it"

They all nod and open one pair of the scrolls suddenly smoke started coming out of both of them and Naruko throws them at a wall and they explode creating a large smoke cloud and out of the smoke cloud Guy Sensei appeared "Hello Students! How's everything going huh?" Naruko smiled "you have no idea how good it is to see your weird behaviour after what we've been through" they all nod Shikamaru falls on his butt "I think I'm going to sleep for the next 10 years goodnight" Guy smiles and shouts with excitement "You can't go to sleep not yet! Follow me it's time for the next phase"

They all groaned and followed Guy into a large room where everyone else had already gathered they were the last to arrive then The 4th Hokage stepped forward "Welcome, welcome to all of you who made it this far a congratulations are in order but know that the easy part is now over the trials ahead will become more and more difficult the next 2 Phases will be in 2 other villages 1st in the hidden sand's infamous tower of doom and the hidden cloud's wandering island the proctor's will give you instructions on how to complete the phases once you get there and then the last phase will be back here but before then you all need to get some sleep so get on out of here.

The hall starts empting then Naruko jumps at Minato and hangs on his arm "Daddy, I missed you." Minato smile "me too pumpkin but I got some stuff I need to prepare for the final phase so sorry but you need to go home without me alright?" Naruko nods "I'll see you later" Minato nods

Team Guy exits the arena Sasuke sighs I'm going to go to the hot springs after that experience I need some relaxing time" Naruko nods in agreement "yeah I think I'll go too what about you Shikamaru" Shikamaru yawns "my pillow is calling both nod "see ya" Shikamaru yawningly grunts and walks away Sasuke looks at Naruko "so you coming?" Naruko smiles and nods the both run off while Guy Sensei smiles "I wonder how that Rock Lee kid is doing? Think I'll go check up on him"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Read & Review**_


End file.
